


Legacies

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 24-1-19, Been looking forward to this one, Community: 31_days, Gen, I could not have burned better or brighter., The brothers have parallel thoughts, at different times, on different things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: The Donquixote brothers have different ideas of what works as a great legacy.





	Legacies

**Author's Note:**

> 24-1-19: I could not have burned better or brighter.

He was cold and getting colder. Rosi was okay with that, though. Well, not quite okay with it, but he could accept it. 

This had been worth dying for. 

Rosi worried when the others had taken the chests, but he had faith in Law. The boy had the strength of will to hang on when Rosi demanded he live. He’d be able to get free of Doffy and his crew. Law had faith in Rosi when he had asked the boy to trust him, and Rosi was not going to fail him now. He would going to hold on now for as long as possible, to give Law every second of silence that he could. It was what he could do to help now, and he was going to put every bit of his will into staying alive long enough to help. Every second he held on was one more that Law could use to escape. 

Because Law would. 

Even as young as he was, Law was scarily smart. 

Rosi hoped he learned to reach out to others again. He’d need friends to watch his back. The kid was going to be one of the big names in the future. A contender for the next pirate king, because Law was never going to be ordinary, and he’d never work for the government. As a Marine, Rosi shouldn’t be proud of that fact. 

Still was. 

Smiling, feeling snow melt on his skin, drops of icy water sliding down his cheeks, Rosi continued to smile. 

While he wished they could have both survived, Law was going to live. He was stubborn, he was smart, and Rosi knew he was better off knowing the stubborn little shit. Best thing he had ever done in his life. 

Law was one hell of a legacy to leave behind.

~~~

Smiling broadly, Doflamingo spread his arms to the crowd below. They roared in reaction, cheering for their new king. The people of Dressrosa were packed below, cheering and yelling for their new king.

Years of work were finally coming together, his goal at hand. This was only stage one, but it was the one he was most pleased with. Look at those who were below, throwing themselves into celebrating his ascension to the throne. One that was his by birth anyway, not that they needed to know that. 

He knew what humans were like. His new population would turn on him if they knew the truth. Humans were fickle beasts, always ready to turn their back on their gods. Quick and vicious, and he knew his people would turn on him, just as the humans of another island did a long time ago. 

No, Doflamingo was never going to forget just what humans were like. Not that the gods were much better. He’d be dead if the nobles had their way, but he’d deal with them later. Right now, he was focusing on this win. His -coronation- celebration. 

King Doflamingo. 

Yes, it did sound good. With a place like this, and his private dealings as Joker, the world was there for his taking. He was going to enjoy burning it down and rebuilding it anew. Rebuilding it in the image he saw fit.

Let the World Nobles see what they had tossed aside. They had only just started to realize what they had created. A demon that would turn over the world until he stood atop it. 

He smiled at the crowd as they cheer for him. 

The legacy he was creating was going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this one. Been looking forward to writing it since I read the prompt. Now to work more on the rewrite of my fandomweekly Law story.


End file.
